cavalieroftheabyssfandomcom-20200213-history
Xix
"}} Xix, also known as Jyi, is the main protagonist of Cavalier of the Abyss. Like Regis Nex, Xix is an undead, with a deep rooted hatred for the Regis. Xix has single-handedly attempted numerous assassinations on the Regis with little success. He has formed a contract with the demon Skoll, planning to use the demon's strength to help his cause. He wishes to execute his revenge on the Regis for the massacre which took place in the Baanan Clan Village. Xix is a candidate for being the Regis' son as his blood has opened two of the Caladbolg's seals. Appearance Xix has short white hair and catlike green eyes which he received after he became a citizen of Chaos after making a contract with serin. In the beginning Juder made Xix's hair black but then later on changed it to white. We can see this when we look at some of the older images and compare them to the new ones. At the beginning of the series, Xix was wearing a long scarf along with his damaged ruffian-styled clothes, but from Chapter 55 and onwards, Xix is seen wearing royal, stricter clothes. These clothes are white and are connected together. They also have a cap His original appearance as a star is that of a young child having silver-white hair, gold eyes, wearing a white-black clothes and coat with black boots. Personality Xix's main goal is to get revenge for the execution of his clan by killing Regis Nex. He has made a contract with the demon Skoll to further his ambitions and has also tapped into using his undead abilities. However, despite all his efforts, Xix has been defeated continuously. This is why he feels that he needs to get stronger in order to kill his enemy. Throughout the manwha Xix loathes the power differences between himself and the king and is easily angered whenever someone points this out. Despite Xix's thirst for power to seek vengeance, he also has shown a kinder side to particular individuals. Xix will take a fatal blow instead of allowing an innocent to die after witnessing innocent civilians murdered in his hometown. Xix is shown haunted by the events that occurred during the Banaan Clan Massacre and has shown small signs of PTSD. When Regis Nex was about to kill Yuan, Xix defended her even thought she was Regis Nex's royal guest.Cavalier of the Abyss chapter 2, page 30 Also, when he had a chance to kill Miya, Regis Nex's daughter, he saved her instead. Despite both having ties to the Regis he refused to kill them since they personally had not did him wrong. Xix has been shown to be quite impulsive due to his age and often jumps into the fray of things before thinking of the consequences. He is also quick to anger and shows little tolerance to those who aggravate him; mainly his vociferous companion, Osky. Despite these traits, he is sociable and can get along with most people. His original personality as a star is quite different from his fellow stars Osky and Caladbolg both who love and are proud of their own abilities, he wanted a limited life as he thought fleeting emotions such as love, sadness, regret were beautiful emotions and were quite excited to experience them. He is quite child-like as noted by Serin herself when she first met him, considering him to be a naïve young child that knows nothing completely different from Caladbolg and Osky which is why she was willing to make a contract with him. History Xix is a star that came to Chaos after Caladbolg and Osky. He is unique star as he loathed his own omnipotence and wanted to be mortal; a resident of Chaos. It is because of his longing for mortality that made him fight Noche during the 400 days of blood as Noche loathed mortality as a person. He eventually met Serin and made a contract with her, promising to be her son and in exchange he would alter Nex's fate and prevent his death. During Serin's flee from the kingdom she is shown bringing baby Xix to the Baanan Clan Village at some undetermined point in the escape. There she left him in the village chief's care along with Semek. Serin told the village chief Xix was her son and that she would return for him but didn't.Cavalier of the Abyss chapter 64, page 10 Over time, Xix has grown and made many friends in the village, his best friend being a girl around his age named Siana. Alongside Siana, they were shown to be very happy spending time together in the village. After Xix regained his memories he realises that all the events that happened throughout his entire life was in fact orchestrated by himself, learning that his village's death at the hands of the Regis, Siana's isolation from the people of the village, and her eventual death was all caused by himself. Plot Powers & Abilities Abilities as a Star: As a star Xix by the standards of Chaos is considered a God, equal to that of Caladbolg and Osky. At the height of his abilities he was able to fight and survive a fight against Noche during the 400 days of bloods showing no fear or unhappiness when recalling that moment hinting that fighting Noche was not a unpleasant moment, an amazing feat as a mere mention of Noche's name brought fear to all of Chaos forcing a ban on undead humans. * Near Omnipotence * Able to Read Minds * Able to look into the fates and future of people * Able to Alter Appearance: Appeared as Nex, Serin's sister Astorate, and Noche * Able to Alter Fate and Change the Future at Will Undead Abilities Xix is an undead which means that he has undead abilities. When he is stabbed or wounded, his wounds heal extremely quickly. He does not receive any damage from attacks apart from attacks that are fatal. If his heart were to be pierced or attacked then it would result in Xix collapsing. He does feel the pain when attacked. When Regis Nex took out Xix's heart, Xix was struggling to survive. When his heart was destroyed by Just, Xix escaped the royal palace. However, when Miya found him, he had a heart. The reason why he had a heart still remains a mystery, and why he survived after being pierced in the heart in Thanatos. Skoll Skoll is Osky's evil that is sealed inside Xix. When Xix was seeking power he went to Osky. Osky then suggested that if Xix wants power, then he should contract Skoll. Skoll is a wolf demon and is the most powerful evil that Osky created. The reason as to why Osky made Xix contract Skoll is still unknown. When Xix's heart was taken out, Skoll began to take control over his body. He went on a rampage and attacked everyone at the royal party. Xix has been keeping Skoll sealed with his own power, which surprised Osky. When Xix escaped the royal palace, he collapsed. He woke up to find his heart has returned. More recently, Skoll appeared again after Xix call him out in order to protect everyone from Just, who after "take out" the fragment of Caladbolg inside Rana goes on a rampage, Skoll atached Just to wake him up and make him get rid of the fragment. Just asks him why remaining in Xix body for so long, his answer was he prefer not to talk as much as him, thus claiming he will be the one to kill Osky, leaving without answering this question. Despite Skoll lending Xix his strength during desperate situations such as when Caladbolg returned, Skoll does not share a good relationship with Xix as they had fought each other when Xix had regained his memories as a star with Skoll demanding Xix reveal his true nature as an all mighty being with Xix and Yuan being forced to run for their lives. Tae-Gyuk Though Tae-Gyuk is a form of martial arts only handed down to those in the line of the Serpent Clan, Xix demonstrates a crude but useful form of Tae-Gyuk, which he copied from Professor Muhan when the latter visited the Banaan Clan Village. Surprised at how Xix was able to copy down the movements after seeing her move only once, Muhan promised to teach him how to master Tae-Gyuk; however, the plan was derailed when the Regis eradicated the village and Xix became an undead. Xix's first use of Tae-Gyuk in combat was against a fleeing Caladborg, who held the comatose Siana. Caladborg remarked that Xix's attack was so strong it managed to dent and nearly shatter his Aegis Barrier, which even the Regis and Depore could not manage to scratch. Xix is now being taught Tae-Gyuk by Bi-Hyung. Relationships Osky Osky is the person that gave Xix power. He offered him a contract with the demon Skoll which Xix accepted.Cavalier of the Abyss chapter 9, page 4 Now, Osky accompanies Xix on his journey to kill Regis Nex in a form of a crow. Regis Nex Regis Nex is Xix's mortal enemy. When Xix was young, his entire village was killed by the Regis. This left Xix with only one desire; that is to take revenge on the Regis. However, when Xix released the Caladbolg's seal, he became a candidate for being the Regis son.Cavalier of the Abyss chapter 20, page 22 That is why the Regis is keeping Xix as a royal guest in his palace and has sent him on a mission, along with Just to protect the last seal. After regaining his memories of a star he eventually let go of his hatred with Yuan's help and cancelled his contract for revenge putting an end to his grudge. Yuan Princess Yuan and Xix met when Xix made the mistake of thinking her carriage was Regis Nex's. He used her as a hostage in order to launch an assassination on the Regis. While coercing Yuan to follow his commands, he discusses his hatred of the Regis and describes how he plans to murder the king for taking everything away from him. When Yuan starts to protest he forcibly kisses her and in the process attains her blood. However, despite careful plotting his plan failed when he was almost fatally struck down by Nex while protecting Yuan from the blow. After seeing her captor save her life she becomes intrigued. Later on, when they arrived at the palace, Yuan felt uneasy and described her heart as being frustrated when she should be happy in her betrothal to the Regis's son, Prince Ninurrta, but her mind kept returning to the discussion she had with Xix in her carriage along with memories of the kiss. Yuan and Xix met again at the royal palace after Xix released Caladbolg's seal, she starts to question him about his blood reacting to a seal determined only capable of being open by the Regis' bloodline. She gave Xix some food before he released the Imperial Seal in order to confirm if he could really do it. When Xix and Ninoorut argue over who is the true heir they decide to find out the truth together by searching through the past through Caladbolg's Relic. Yuan tags along to satisfy her curiosity of Xix. After watching the events of the past with the power of Caladbolg's Relic, Yuan asked Xix if he was the Regis's son, with Xix replying that he doesn't know. When Xix was wounded by the Regis at the Seal test to determine who was Nex's heirs, Yuan and Miya carried him outside for treatment. The test ends after Xix's turn, where his blood opens the seal, when Ninoorut flees from the test and an agent of the Night Clan kidnaps the prince who Xix identifies as his childhood friend, Siana. After the test Yuan went with Xix to his room and asked him who Siana is, when suddenly Depore came to tell Xix the Regis message for him. As time progresses, Xix seems to also develop some romantic feelings for Yuan, though neither realizes that the other actually has reciprocal feelings. While the two are out exploring the Serpent capital, Xix questions how Yuan felt regarding her arranged marriage with Ninoorut. When she explains that she never really got to know him and that she would ideally wish to marry someone she truly loves, Xix is shown to be quite relieved, thus signifying his increasing feelings for Yuan. By Chapter 92, after Yuan is fatally wounded from an attack by an incarnation of her mother, Xix was willing to give Osky his life in order to save her. When questioned by Osky as to Xix's reasoning the teenager admits he finally found happiness by spending time with her and decides he would rather let her live than live without her. Miya Noah At the beginning Xix saw Miya as a little sister who he had to take care of, but when he learned about her true identity, Xix wanted to kill her. He avoided contact with her and treated her coldly. When he had a chance to kill Miya, he hesitated and instead saved her. When they released Rin Chae Hwa from her prison, Xix was offering to help Miya in carrying her, and later on he tryed to defend Miya from the Night Clan before the Regis arrived. When the Regis brought them back to the palace, Miya was asking Xix who are his parents, with Xix replying that he doesn't know. Then when Ninoorut came and demanded Xix to release the seal, they went to the Study room. When Xix released the seal, Miya confirmed that she was right. She knew that it was Xix's blood that cured her of her illness and that his blood released the seal in Thanatos. Ninoorut Noah Xix and Ninoorut met when Xix was brought to the palace by Regis Nex. Then when Xix lost his heart and the demon Skoll took control over his body, he started attacking the guests at the royal party. However, Ninoorut was defending everyone and battling with Xix. He commented on Xix enormous magical power and his strenght. After the battle, Ninoorut was left wounded while Xix run away from the palace. Xix and Ninoorut met for the second time at the royal castle after Xix released the Caladbolg's seal. Ninoorut demanded to know who Xix was and asked Osky to tell him. Osky then said that it would be better if they went to the Study room where the Imperial Seal was, so that they could have their questions answered by the Relic of Caladbolg. Ninoorut accepted as it was a good idea to confirm whether Xix really released the seal in Thanatos. When Xix released the seal, Ninoorut was shocked and started to doubt himself. Later in the manhwa, it was revealed that both guys are children of Serin, but compared to Ninoorut it is uncertain if Xix really is the child of Nex, making them currently half-brothers. Siana Siana is Xix's childhood friend from their hometown Baanan. Growing up the two were nearly inseparable and dreamed of traveling together when they got older. Unfortunately this dream was never able to reach fruition since she was killed by Regis Nex and his army. Siana serves as one of the major reasons Xix is seeking revenge on the Regis. Based on Xix's reactions towards Siana and his dream of becoming her knight there are definite insinuations that Xix had a crush on her which is made complicated based on future reveals. It is later questioned whether or not Xix and Siana are siblings. In the past they were both carried by Serin to the Baanan Clan Village where she left them during her escape attempt from Nex's army. Somehow the two struck up a friendship, despite Siana's status as the "witch's daughter" among other villagers. Siana ignorantly leads the Baanan Clan to its downfall by allowing Caladborg to spread his corruption through the villagers which prompts a visiting Nex to sentence an execution. While fleeing from Nex's army Xix is struck down causing an injured Siana to tap into her necromancy abilities to resurrect him via memories of Serin's resurrection of Jae-Hyuk resurfacing through her shared bloodline with Serin. Xix is healed but unable to control his newfound undead powers and fatally wounds Siana he believes. Unknown to Xix, who suffers from amnesia from the shock, Siana's undead abilities save her from death but she is whisked away by Caladborg leaving Xix with the belief she was killed by Nex. When the two are finally reunited several years later Siana is less than thrilled to reunite with him after their troubling departure. She demands to know why he struck her down baffling a still amnesic Xix. When he finally remembers the cause of her death he is grieved. While their past relationship has grown shaky Xix still holds Siana in high regard and considers her his most cherished person. Even Siana, despite her confusion on whether Xix is guilty in causing her death, still holds lingering affections towards the young man and is seen as distraught whenever he is injured or someone he cares for is harmed. Xix after regaining all of his memories as a star clarifies Siana as a precious family member he spent his childhood with stating that his feelings for her was different than what he felt towards Yuan. Demon Serin It has been hinted that Serin is Xix's mother. On a rainy day, Serin brought baby Xix to the Baanan Clan Village and left him in the care of the village chief, with the intent to return for him soon.Cavalier of the Abyss chapter 64, page 10 Serin didn't return, this could be due to Regis Nex capturing her and imprisoning her. When Serin gave Xix to the village chief, she also gave the baby the demon stone, Semek. Semek is a magical stone passed down to the future clan leaders in the demon clan. She even said that the baby is her child. When Xix lost his heart and fell unconscious in front of Miya, he had a dream about the massacre in his village. His vision of holding the deceased Siana was interrupted by an image of Yuan who told him that he cannot achieve anything through revenge.Cavalier of the Abyss chapter 11, page 8 This was most likely Serin taking on an image of Yuan in order to speak to Xix. Later raws reveal that the true "Xix" is Ninurrta based on information provided by Depore and Seon Yu and memories from Serin's escape and the fact that Banaan Clan Xix was an undead created through a contract while Ninurrta was one from blood. It is later revealed that Xix is a Star that made a contract with Serin in exchange for altering Nex's fate. Just Just considers Xix his brother, as Just is Ouroboros one of Osky's evils and Xix has Skoll, another one of Osky's evils sealed inside of him. This brotherly relationship is one-sided as Xix doesn't view Just as his brother. The reason Ouroboros was woken up by Osky was to protect Xix when Skoll was going berserk in the Imperial Palace. Ouroboros came to help Xix, however, when he came into the palace he secretly had the intention to kill Xix.Cavalier of the Abyss chapter 10, page 17 If he wasn't stopped by the Regis, Just would have killed Xix. Xix was originally on friendly terms with Just during their time in Serpant however as Just betrayed them to Caladbolg and intended to marry Siana in 1 year, Xix is determined to stop Just from doing so considering him an enemy. Noche Noche is someone who Xix fought against during the 400 days of blood due to the fact that they shared differing beliefs as Xix hated his own omnipotence, longing for a limited life which Noche did not desire prompting the two of them to fight against each other. During his conversation with Serin, Xix showed no true hatred against Noche but showed that he did not like him. Quotes *''"Do you recognize the name "Siana"? Siana! Siana was a girl kinder and gentler than anyone I know. You don't know you say? Tomi Ajussi, The Blacksmith, and Reia, the best craftsman and master Weaver. And what about Josh, The Hunter? And Dean? And Ian? And Kurin? No you wouldn't know about them. Not about their families. Nor their dreams... All these people... you killed them without mercy! And I... am the one... The one who came back from hell to avenge them!!"Cavalier of the Abyss chapter 45, page 12 (to Regis Nex) *"I'll help. I am the same as you. My countrymen were slaughtered because they were accused of harboring Clansman of the Night. This nightmare... I don't want anyone to experience it again. So, I'll help you."''Cavalier of the Abyss chapter 12, page 17 (to Miya Noah) *"''When I was with Yuan, I felt happy. It made me feel alive. I want to return those feelings."Cavalier of the Abyss chapter 92, page 10 Trivia *His real name is Jyi. *He has a contract with the demon Skoll. Who is one of Osky's evils. *In chapter 66, it is revealed that the necromancer that resurrected him is Siana. *During a nightmare, it is implied Serin takes on Yuan's form telling him revenge is not the answer for settling his hatred on Nex. *Talented and is able to use the basics of Taegeuk, a skill unique to the serpent clan after seeing it once. *He once fought and survived a fight with Noche during the 400 days of Blood. References Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Undead Category:Demon Clan